A woman's guide to family, bereavement and romance
by yvonne-ox
Summary: Natalie notices changes in her sister Jennifer and she decides they need to go to Bobby Singer for help. The problem is that she has been hell bent on avoiding him since her father's death. Throw the Winchesters in the mix, and you have my story! R R :
1. Never hang up on Bobby Singer

_Disclaimer; I own nothing that you recognise._

**Chapter one - Never hang up on Bobby Singer. **_  
_

"Jen, wake up."

Jen Johnson grunted from her space on her bed, sprawled out in a lazy manner.

Her sister raised her eyebrow and decided to go with a more demanding approach. "Jennifer Johnson, if you don't get out of bed now I will kick your ass."

Again, Jen grunted.

Natalie shook her head in despair; They were supposed to leave town before midday if they wanted to get to Bobby's before the evening came. "Jenny, we need to go now!" She stated loudly before rushing over to her sister's bed and jumping up into the air. She landed with a thud on top of Jen.

"Ow!" Jennifer, suddenly wide awake, struggled to move from under her sister. "You weigh a ton!" She joked grumpily as she pushed Natalie off of her and sat up in her space, her eyes heavy. Natalie sat beside Jen, a smirk evident on her face. "I really do hate you." Jen stated half seriously.

"I love you too," Natalie began. She jumped off of the bed and walked back towards her own, then continued to pack her things. "Now get a move on. I was being serious earlier, I will kick your ass if you're not ready to leave in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" Jen exclaimed, her eyes widened. "Why do we have to leave so early Nat? The birds probably aren't even awake yet!"

"Because I want to go to get breakfast before we leave and I'd also like to get this all sorted as soon as possible."

"Nat," Jen began quietly, her voice nervous. "Do you think it will ever stop?"

Natalie sighed under her breath and then shrugged. "I don't know. But that's why we're going to Bobby's. Y'know he'll be able to help us find out." She paused and then quickly changed the subject. "Now, come on and get ready."

"Alright, alright." Jenny sighed. She then got out of her bed very begrudgingly and picked up a neat pile of clothing before stalking off to the bathroom. "I packed the night before by the way."

Natalie raised her eyebrow. "How-"

"I'm organised." Jenny interrupted in a very mature manner before sticking her tongue out childishly.

* * *

Jenny had finished everything by the time she exited the bathroom. She didn't bother putting on much make up because the Johnson's skin tone was very fair and they were lucky enough that it was well nourished a lot of the time. She simply tousled her naturally auburn hair and put on a small slick of mascara. One thing Jen never did understand was how her mother had brown hair, her father and Natalie had blond hair and she was auburn. Maybe she was unlucky and her parents hair colours mixed together to form her own.

Anyway, she had decided that she would head on down to the diner, which was just a few blocks away, and take their food out so that they could eat on the go. Natalie still had so much to organise before they ventured on to South Dakota so they decided it would be so much quicker if they did it that way.

Jen was excited about seeing Bobby Singer again. In fact, it was rare if they ever did see the hunter. He was very good friends with their father so a lot of the time they spent growing up was spent visiting him. Natalie used to love seeing him too, even more so than Jen. But ever since their father died Nat just couldn't bring herself to visiting him as often. Sometimes, when they were in a town nearby, Jen went to see Bobby on her own. She didn't want to stop visiting him at all. But Nat only went when he or they desperately needed something or a piece of information, and even then she'd make sure that they only stopped by for fifteen minutes at the most. Nat just couldn't stand to be around the person who reminded her so much of their father. But now she had told Jen that she was fully prepared to withstand being at the salvage yard for as long as it took to find out what was happening to her so Jen knew that her sister meant business.

Jenny was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even realise that she had almost reached the diner. She pulled herself away from her thoughts and glanced around at the town they would be leaving. It was one which she couldn't wait to see in the rear-view mirror. The hunt that they had just wrapped up proved to be very emotional for both Jen and Nat. They were investigating into a string of supernatural murders of young children. Anyway, they found out that it was a demon, a demon who was killing the children for pure fun. They managed to catch it and exorcise it back to hell in the end but during the process of finding it the little girl that was targeted on their watch died. It was nothing that they could personally stop because it was a heart attack but it didn't stop them both feeling overwhelmed with guilt and sadness. One thing she really hated about hunting was that they could never, ever save everyone, even if they tried their hardest, somebody was going to slip through the safety net.

The atmosphere that travelled with Jenny and Natalie around the country wasn't very good either. When they weren't arguing about trying to find ways of finding out what the hell was wrong with Jen, they were pretending that they were alright and that nothing was actually wrong with her. Natalie found it much more easier than Jen to pretend everything was fine. Jen tried. She really did. But when it was with her all the time she couldn't forget it, especially as it was starting to get stronger and stronger as the days went by.

* * *

Natalie sighed to herself as she held her phone against her ear. Before Jen left to go to the diner, she had made Natalie promise that she would at least have the courtesy to ring Bobby and let him know that they were popping by. Natalie objected for five minutes but then Jen gave Natalie her wounded-puppy-look and Natalie caved. "He probably won't even pick up." She muttered to herself as her ears were met with a continuous ringing sound.

Suddenly, though, the ringing sound stopped completely and was replaced with a voice. "_Hello_?" _His_ voice.

_Damnit, _Natalie thought. She paced around the room, annoyed.

"_Hello_?" Bobby called out again, louder this time.

"Hi Bobby..." Nat trailed off before letting herself fall back on to one of the motel's chairs.

Silence made it's presence known very quickly. And, almost as quickly as it had came, it suddenly left. "_Natalie_?" Bobby gasped out, happily. "_Darlin', it's been ages. How are you_?"

"We've been fine," She began. On one hand, Natalie felt completely comfortable hearing Bobby's voice. He was like the uncle she never, ever had. But then she remembered the other side of it; He just simply reminded her too much of his father. As much as it hurt her, she just had to put distance between them. It hurt her too much to think about her father. "We just finished quite an intense job."

"_Neither you or Jennifer got injured, right_?" Bobby demanded protectively.

Natalie instinctively shook her head, even though she was certain there was no possible way that Bobby would see this gesture. "Nope." She paused as she thought about the five year old girl that they couldn't save. "We didn't manage to save everyone though."

"_Well_," Bobby began, sympathetically. "_We can't save everyone all the time. We just can't_." There was another pause between them both. "_What are y'really callin' me for_?"

"Can I not just ring for a chat?" Natalie replied sarcastically.

"_Nat, I may be gettin' old but I'm not a fool... You've been avoiding me for a long time, even Jen can see that. Speaking of Jen, I haven't seen her for a long time either._" Natalie felt guilty for preventing Jen from seeing Bobby but with what was happening to Jen, Nat just couldn't let her out of her sight for too long. Nat didn't really want Bobby to know up until a day before, when the hunt and the emotions around Jen had just gotten too much for her.

"She's said that?" Nat demanded, eyebrow raised. Her sister would be getting a big old can of ass whoop when she came back from the diner.

Bobby scoffed. "_She didn't need to. Natalie, you've been avoiding calls, not dropping in as much and you've become distant. Oh, and when you do drop by, I barely see you._" Natalie wanted to say something back but she just couldn't manage it. He had pointed out everything she was trying so hard not to think about. "_And the only reason you get in touch with me is when you desperately need something... so, what is it?_"

"It's Jenny."

"_What's wrong with Jenny? I thought you said she was okay_!"

Nat took a deep breath. "No, I told you that she wasn't injured by the hunt... but, that's not _strictly_ true."

"Natalie Johnson, you better tell me what's going on this instant." Bobby didn't care if Natalie was avoiding him because when it came to the Johnson girls, he was extra protective of them both. He wanted to look after Zach's girls and make sure that they were always out of danger, which was nearly impossible considering their job choice.

"She was... emotionally injured."

"_Raped_?" Bobby gulped, anger growing into his tone of voice.

"No, no!" Natalie instantly stated. If her sister was ever raped then she would hunt the bastard down and not only kill him but make his death a very slow and painful one. No, heaven forbid that Jen was ever raped.

Bobby sighed a long sigh of relief but then came back to the subject. "_Then what the hell is happening?_"

"We're going drive to South Dakota to explain it to you, bye." Natalie suddenly clicked her cell phone shut and placed it back into her pocket. She hated the fact that she had left Bobby worrying but she had to have time to wrap it all around her own head. Jennifer had almost _died_ a few days before, she had been rolling around the floor and screaming out in complete agony for hours. And what was the cause of all of this distress? The answer was completely crazy, even for two hunters. Natalie and Jennifer were going to tell Bobby everything but she didn't want to tell him over the phone. Natalie wanted to see how he reacted and whether or not he thought the situation was as crazy as it sounded. Jen had held off getting any help since it all started but now Natalie was taking control of it all. She'd make her sister better.

* * *

"And you hung up on him half way through the explanation?" Jen gaped as she screwed up the brown paper bag that had held her food and chucked it out of the car window. Natalie had spent the first fifteen minutes of their car journey explaining that she actually did ring Bobby Singer and that she had managed to actually say more than three words to him.

Natalie rolled her eyes, but kept her focus on the road. "Jen, he was being like he usually is when he's worried. He was barely letting me get a word in edgeways." She grumbled causing Jen to shoot her a look. "Don't look at me like that Jenny."

"I just don't understand why you don't go anywhere near him anymore."

"So, am I just dreaming the fact that we are driving towards South Dakota then?" Natalie replied sarcastically.

Jen raised her eyebrow. "You know what I mean Natalie." She hated it when her sister just pretended that things weren't happening and how easily she could block out the people that cared for her. Jen knew only too well that Natalie did still care for their dad's friend too but Natalie was too damned stubborn and proud to admit it. Jen also knew that the only reason Natalie was blocking him out was because of their father's death.

Natalie didn't say another word back. Instead, she lent over and turned the radio on, almost up to full blast. She immersed herself into Led Zepplin's 'ramble on' almost immediately and blocked her sister out. She just couldn't deal with confrontation of any sort. Though, she just knew that Bobby would be giving her a hell of a lot when they got there.

Jen let out an extremely annoyed grunt and turned away from her sister. "Fine!" She mumbled under her breath. "Looks like this will be a long car ride."

* * *

It really was a long car ride. Natalie remained stubborn headed and didn't even utter one word until t ries, that they kept in the car for one of these occasions of boredom. She giggled a few times when she read a story about a woman who got one over on her cheating husband, but that was the only sound that was let out of any of the two sisters mouths.

Jen knew that Natalie was just trying to distract herself. There was no way in hell that her meeting up with Bobby would be a relaxing moment for anybody. Jen predicted that it would actually be so awkward that she wouldn't be able to stand it.

When the car entered Bobby's town, Natalie started to panic a little bit. She wanted more than anything to just swerve the car around and disappear off of the radius. But knowing that Bobby was the only person she knew who would be able to find out what was happening to her sister pushed her to keep driving. When the car drove up into the old junk yard, Natalie's heart skipped a beat. Memories of when they were children flashed through her mind like a whirlwind.

She looked around at all of the junk and smiled as thoughts of her and Jen playing hide and seek flashed into her mind. The game was always easy when she played with Jen because Jen only ever hid in one place, which was located right at the back of the junkyard. She was convinced that Natalie would never, ever be able to find her because it was, in her opinion, the most secluded hiding place ever. But Natalie twigged that she always hid there after she found her the second time, though she didn't want to ruin the game for her little sister so she always took her time in finding her.

When Natalie looked back towards the house, and cleared her head of memories, she started to feel nervous again, not that she would ever tell her sister this. The house hadn't changed one bit; it was still losing it's touch. The paint job was still chipping slowly, though it looked as if it had been topped up once or twice since she last visited. From the outside, it still looked as if there wasn't much life in the house. All of the lights were off besides one, which was the kitchen light if Nat's memory was one hundred percent correct.

The only thing that was different was Natalie's feelings towards being there. Bobby Singer's house used to be one of the very few places which Nat felt completely relaxed in. It was essentially her home as a child, seeing as their father always kept them on the road and they didn't have a real family house. Bobby's house was their family house because Bobby was family, even if it wasn't by blood.

Now, Natalie felt uncomfortable. Almost every single memory linked with her dad. She could see him in all of them, full of life. Except he wasn't full of life now. All that remained of him were the ashes that they had scattered after he had gotten murdered. That was the harsh and cold reality of the situation. Natalie couldn't enjoy spending time with Bobby, the man who was the closest thing to an uncle to her, because he reminded her that her father was stone cold dead, even if he didn't do this intentionally.

"Nat," Jenny began, speaking the first word that had passed between the two of them since back in the town of their last hunt.

Natalie was pulled out of her thoughts and she glanced over to her sister. Jenny's face dropped into a sympathetic expression when she saw that Natalie had tears welling up at the rims of her eyes. But, of course, when Natalie noticed the sudden blur of her sight, she wiped the tears away fiercly and smiled at her sister. "Yeah, I know. We're going inside now."

"No," Jen shook her head as she glanced towards the house, her eyes widened slightly. "He's coming out here." Natalie's head whipped around almost as soon as Jen had finished speaking to see Bobby storming towards their car, concern clear on his face.

"Shit." She mouthed to herself silently. Both she and Jen got out of the car similtaneously. Jen got out quickly because she was glad to see Bobby again, and also because she wanted to make sure that she reached Natalie's side of the car before Bobby reached it first. It was clearly obvious that he was both angry and worried at the same time, and those emotions didn't usually mix well in Jen's book.

Natalie got out of the car as abruptly as Jen because she really did not know what else to do with herself. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Bobby storm towards them. A mix of emotions passed through her at that one moment. Surprisingly, the first one was pure happiness; She was so relieved that he was alive and well and, even though she would admit this to no one, deep down she was glad to see him. But then she remembered that she had hung up on him and started to regret doing so. He looked as if he had been pacing around his kitchen for hours with worry and she knew that he wouldn't be happy with her for causing that.

"Natalie Johnson," Bobby began when he finally reached the car. His face was set into a hard expression so it was difficult for Jen to truly recognise any emotion that he was feeling at that moment in time. Natalie held her breath, though, as she could tell that he was about to snap at any moment. "I'VE BEEN PACING AROUND THE GODDAMNED KITCHEN EVER SINCE YOU HUNG UP ON ME!" Both Natalie and Jen flinched at Bobby's tone. He glanced towards Jen and then back to Natalie, who had averted her eyes to the ground tactfully. "You had me worried sick for your sister!"

Jen could sense that the rant would go on for a little too long and that Natalie would probably start to argue back after so much as another word from Bobby, because that was just the way her older sister was. She could feel the tension and anger building up between Nat and Bobby. It was starting to become a little bit too overwhelming. So, she stepped in between the two of them and beamed one of her complimentary smiles at him. "Hey Bobby, long time no see."

Bobby glanced at her again and sighed to himself. He wasn't going to shout anymore. If Jen had decided to take it upon herself to try and change the subject then he decided that he was definitely going to far. But he just couldn't help it. The two girls in front of him were like the nieces he had never been lucky enough to have. Of course he was going to worry if they were coming to him for help about something, and if one of them dropped a half-bombshell and hung up last minute without so much as a full explanation.

"Yeah, it's been too long." He grunted, as he shot a glance over to Natalie. But, instead of saying anything else that could cause conflict, he turned his attention back to Jen and smiled. "Come here."

Jen sighed in relief when Bobby's mood almost abruptly changed. She then walked right up to him and gave him a hug. Jen had missed him so much. He had helped her through so much with dealing with the loss of her father, with the loss of his best friend. He was the only man that they could count on since they lost their father. "Why don't you go on inside and make up some coffee for the two of ya?" Bobby suggested as he patted Jen on the back and pulled away from their hug, only to glance back at Natalie.

His suggestion caused Natalie to shoot her head up in his direction and to look at him properly for the first time in such a long time. Jen glanced between the two of them, unsure of what to do.

"Go on," Bobby continued, slightly firmly. "I've got two other guests who definitely know their way around the kitchen if you've forgotten."

Jen turned her attention to Natalie, who glanced at her and nodded hesitantly for her to go inside. "Okay..." Jen trailed off before she slowly turned to the direction of the house and started to walk towards the door.

Natalie averted her eyes away from Bobby and watched her sister walk begrudgingly into the house. When Jen disappeared from the scene Nat glanced back towards Bobby, who was looking down at her in a disapproving way. There was one thing Natalie Johnson knew for sure; Bobby was not impressed.

* * *

**Hi, this idea sort of came to me. I just felt like I had to write it or it would bug me until I did! Let me know what you think. Should I continue with this story, or not?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Don't cry over spilled milk

**Chapter two - Don't cry over spilled milk. **

Jen approached the kitchen with a gloomy expression. It seemed that the emotion between Bobby and her sister was seriously taking its toll on her. Maybe a hot cup of coffee was the best thing for her, when she considered the cirumstances. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the muffled speech from on the other side of the kitchen door. Jen walked right into the kitchen and straight towards the fridge. The speech stopped completely.

"You one of Bobby's friends?" A gruff voice questioned causing Jen to jump out of her thoughts and spin in the direction of the kitchen table.

Two men were sat at the table, staring at her intently. Both of the men had suspicious expressions on their faces, as if they thought she was some sort of evil creature or something, and both were studying her. She felt quite uncomfortable if she was being honest with herself. She couldn't help but surpress a smirk though; They were both what she and Nat would call 'smoking hot'. Jen had a feeling that Natalie would be impressed, that was if she wasn't killed by Bobby before she could see the two men.

"Yep, I'm Jenny Johnson. And you are?" Jen began, still slightly gloomy. Her spirits had slightly lifted up since she got into the house but knowing that Bobby and Natalie were still angry with each other she couldn't help but feel that emotion too.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." The man with the shaggy hair introduced the two of them, with a warm smile on his face.

Jenny smiled back. It was truly satisfying for her to be able to smile and be filled up with warmth and happiness. One good thing about everything that was happening to her was that she could quickly know what people were truly like just by feeling what they are feeling. She turned back towards the fridge and opened it, then scanned it for some milk. When she couldn't find any she spun back around and smiled at both of the two men in turn. "Well, Sam, Dean, you must be the ones who know their way around Bobby's kitchen."

* * *

Natalie didn't know what was worse; The fact that Bobby still hadn't said a word since Jen had left them or that her neck was starting to get sore from craning it so that she was looking right down at the floor. She didn't dare say a word until Bobby spoke but waiting for him to start the conversation was getting really frustrating. Natalie expected a huge lecture about how she shouldn't have hung up half way through such a cell phone call with him but what she got instead was a big surprise.

"I just can't believe how goddamned bitter you have gotten." Bobby muttered sadly causing Natalie to shoot her head up. She stared back at him and noticed that he didn't look angry. He looked disappointed and upset. She raised her eyebrow, clearly not expecting such a turn in their conversation. Bobby's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You're not the same Natalie that I have watched grown up since she was a little baby! You were never, ever this rude to me Natalie! Sure, you were a dynamic character but you've never hated me before."

Natalie's heart sunk. She didn't hate Bobby at all, she could never hate Bobby. But it was complicated. "Bobby, I don't _hate_ you."

"But you dislike me."

"No. Look, it's a long story."

Bobby shook his head. "One which you failed to fill me in on!" His face grew a little bit softer. "I know that when your dad died it took a lot out of you but you can't just hold it all in Natalie. It's just not healthy!"

As soon as her father was mentioned, Natalie started to shut down any sign of emotion on her face. "This isn't about dad Bobby. It's not why we're here."

"And you never used to leave me hanging with news of how you and Jenny were doing in the middle of a flippin' phone conversation!" Bobby had completely ignored Natalie's last statement as he was too hell bent on trying to talk some sense into her. He had so much that he had wanted to say for a long time and now it was all coming out. "You used to keep me informed all the time. Now I get an occasional phone conversation with very little information-"

"I'm here to talk to you a-"

"About everything that is happening with you girls. I made a promise to myself and to your father that I would look after you both and make sure that you were safe and happy. How can I do that if your so goddamned determined to shut me out of your lives? I mean-"

"BOBBY, SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!" Natalie exclaimed, very loudly and firmly. Her tone was so strong and commanding that Bobby did shut up, mainly because he was surprised in the way that she had spoken to him. "I can't have this conversation with you. Right now, the most important thing is finding out what is wrong with Jen. I'm not going to stand here debating about the past with you when we need to be dealing with her situation! Our whole 'family bond' thing that you want to try and fix isn't a priority Bobby and that's the end of it."

Even Natalie was surprised with herself when she had finished speaking. Her voice was so full of raw emotion that it hurt her throat to speak for too long. Tears ran freely down her cheeks and she didn't even try to wipe them away in a bid to show that she was strong minded. Instead, she looked Bobby straight in the eye. "Please, can we just fix her?" She practically pleaded.

Bobby could only nod. If Natalie was getting so worked up about Jen's situation then Bobby knew that it was much worse than he had suspected. Natalie could always fix almost all of Jen's problems without fail. So it was obvious that this one was too much for even her to handle on her own. "Okay, we'll fix her." He replied softly, his voice quivering slightly with emotion. "But first you've got to tell me what has happened."

* * *

"So, how do you know Bobby then?" Dean questioned curiously as Jen joined both him and his brother at the kitchen table, with a cup of coffee in her hands. Bobby hadn't really told them much as they had only arrived an hour or so before Jen had. All he said was that two other people were coming to the house soon, and he seemed very worried about something. He hadn't actually managed to pull himself away from his phone for that hour but was only being directed straight to voice mail each time. Dean hadn't ever seen Bobby as het up and concerned as he was in that hour before. So, naturally, he was curious as to who Jen was. "I mean, I would be highly surprised if you were Bobby's dirty little secret and you were here to offer some services." He joked, flashing a wink in Jen's direction.

The pure thought of the implications of Dean's joke sent a disgusted shudder down Jen's spine. She was so surprised by it that she very nearly almost choked on the gulp of coffee that was in her mouth.

"Dean!" Sam hissed, disapprovingly, as he watched Jen cough the coffee back up her throat.

"What?" Dean questioned, obliviously. When he realised what Sam was so annoyed about he scoffed. "Oh please, it was only a joke."

"A sick joke." Sam corrected indignantly.

When Jen had gotten breath back into her throat, she glanced over to Dean and raised her eyebrow. "Sorry, but that was disgusting! Bobby's like family to me." She went to take another sip of her coffee but another shudder stopped her. "Ew, ew, ew."

Dean thought about it for a few moments, biting his bottom lip in consideration. "Okay, so maybe it was quite a sick joke... but it was funny."

Before the conversation could progress Bobby and Natalie walked into the kitchen, with Natalie contientiously a few paces behind Bobby.

"Looks like you've shown Jen around the kitchen." Bobby started, looking between the cup of coffee in Jen's hands and the Winchesters. "This is her older sister Natalie. Natalie, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Natalie looked between both of the Winchesters and offered them a small smile, even though socialising with new people wasn't exactly something that she wanted to do at that moment in time. "It's nice to meet you."

Jen glanced between the two of them a few times as if she was trying to guess what had happened outside. Her sister looked really upset, but not as upset as Jen had expected. Jen had expected Bobby to be angry too but instead he looked even more upset than Natalie did. The feeling swept over Jen like the plague and hit her with such an impact that she clutched at her chest as if her heart was breaking in to two pieces. Whilst going to clutch her chest, she had completely forgotten about the cup of coffee that had been in her hand. As soon as she let go of the cup, it toppled down on to the edge of the table and smashed into pieces. The hot liquid exploded from the broken pieces and spread out into all different directions. Sam and Dean both sprung up from the table in surprise but Jen didn't even notice. Hot coffee fell on to her lap and she still didn't react, she couldn't. Jen could feel the hot liquid seep through her clothes, and it stung but she was too upset to even move.

"Shit! Jen!" Natalie exclaimed as she rushed towards her sister and pulled her off of her chair. Jen still seemed to be clutching on to her heart but Natalie didn't notice that. She gripped on to her sister's shoulders and shook her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Jen's attention suddenly got pulled away from her thoughts and emotions as she stared at her sister, her eyes over flown with tears. "What?"

Natalie looked between Jen's hands, which still firmly clutched at the left side of her chest, and her face which looked distraught. "Shit, shit, shit." She repeated over and over. It was happening again.

Jenny let out a pained howl as her legs suddenly buckled. This caught Natalie off guard and Jenny fell straight to the floor. She rolled around in complete agony. Natalie instantly dropped to the floor and cradled her sister. This only caused Jenny's howls to become more loud.

"What the hell is happening?" Bobby demanded frantically as he approached both of the Johnson sisters. He had watched in utter amazement but once the feeling had worn out, he took action. When he reached Jen and Natalie, he looked towards Jen. But, before he could speak, Natalie cut him off.

"Bobby, we both need to get as far away from her as possible."

Bobby raised his eyebrow. "Natalie, what the hell are you playing at? Look at your sister!" Bobby stayed focused on Jenny and thought that what Natalie was telling him to do was absurd. "Jenny," He also kneeled down beside them both and tried to take one of Jenny's hands. His body staggered backwards when Natalie pushed him away.

Natalie scoffed. "Bobby, she can't hear you!" She glanced over to the Winchesters who were both stood just a few steps away from the scene. Both of them had concerned looks on their faces, but were too astonished by what they were seeing. "They need to stay with her Bobby."

"What?" Dean questioned, eyebrow raised. If he was being honest, he was panicking about the situation.

"Exactly my thoughts!" Bobby exclaimed. "Natalie, she needs us here. She knows us."

Natalie moved away from her sister and frowned. "What are you not getting about what I've said? Bobby, we need to get as far away from Jenny as possible. _We_ are hurting her! Sam and Dean need to stay here with her and keep on eye on her until she has calmed down. I don't like this any more than you do but we need to leave or she will seriously hurt herself."

Bobby hesitantly got up from the floor but didn't move from his spot in the kitchen. He glanced at Jen and watched as her body convulsed and as she weeped sadly. He couldn't just leave her.

"Bobby, we'll look after her." Sam began, causing Dean to look in his direction. The youngest Winchester kept his eye on Jen. He didn't know why but what was happening to her didn't panic him as much as the others. It was as if it was familiar to him, in an odd sense that even he couldn't describe. "Just do what Natalie says."

"Thank you." Natalie smiled softly in Sam's direction before clutching Bobby's arm and pulling him in the direction of the kitchen door. "I'll explain it all to you when we've gotten away from her. Please just trust me on this Bobby."

Bobby didn't say another word. He simply allowed Natalie to pull him out of the room as he was shocked at what he had seen. He thought that Natalie's plan sounded crazy but he also decided that she knew more about Jen's condition than he did. He had to trust her on it, for Jen's sake. Natalie stole one last glance of her younger sister and tried her best to hold in all of her emotions as she rushed Bobby straight through the hallway and out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Bobby questioned when he had found his voice again.

"To the back of the junk yard. It's close enough to make sure that nothing else happens but it's also far enough away so that we don't hurt her."

* * *

Sam and Dean stayed true to their word; they stayed in the kitchen and kept an eye on Jen. Dean was, needless to say, completely shocked by what was happening. He hated seeing anyone in this amount of pain, let alone a woman, so he started to clean up the kitchen table in a bid to keep himself preoccupied. "She was acting completely normal before it happened." Dean shook his head as he said this.

His younger brother frowned as he pushed a hand through his hair. Instead of keeping one eye on Jen, he kept both of them on her. "D'you think this is supernatural?"

"Definitely."

Suddenly Jen's body stopped moving and her cries halted. Dean and Sam stopped their conversation and glanced at each other warily before turning their attention back to Jen. She was almost too still.

Sam got up from his chair and walked towards her. He bent down beside Jen and pulled one of her hands from her chest and checked her pulse, sighing in relief when he could feel that she was still alive. When his fingers connected with her wrist, he felt a small rush of sadness pass through him. This caused Sam to immediately let go of her wrist as his eyes widened.

"Is she okay?" Dean questioned, standing a few steps away from his brother and Jen.

"I don't know Dean." Sam muttered in a concentrated manner as he stayed focused on the woman in front of him. He sighed in relief when her eyes twitched ever so slightly. "Jennifer?"

Her eyelids suddenly opened widely and she looked around at her surroundings as if she was confused to where she was. When she saw Sam, she jumped right up into a sitting position and backed away from him slightly.

"Hey, it's okay. You're at Bobby's." Sam tried to reassure her.

The sorrow and emptiness in Jen's stomach seemed to disappear completely as soon as she had woken up. Her emotions were all over the place and mixed up though, so she was finding it difficult to stay calm. "Where's Natalie?" She questioned abruptly as her eyes scanned the room. "And Bobby?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Your sister said that they had to leave the room to stop you from getting hurt? She asked us to stay in here and keep an eye on you."

Jen bit her bottom lip as she remembered why she was getting so worked up; Bobby and Natalie. They were so upset that their emotions radiated off of them and straight into her. But that had never happened before. It took a lot more for her to fall to the ground and be overwhelmed by an emotion. She shook herself away from her thoughts and shakily turned her attention to Dean. "Oh." She knew that her sister would feel guilty and she hated herself for causing that. Jen hated herself for having to depend on Natalie all the time, it wasn't fair on her older sister. "Thank you." She added as she forced a smile on to her face.

Dean shrugged. "It's okay. I'll just go and find Bobby and your sister and fill them in." He glanced over to Sam. "I'll be right back."

Sam nodded and watched as his brother left the room and then turned to Jen. "Are you okay?" He asked thoughtfully.

"My legs sting..." Jen admitted truthfully. Her legs really did sting and they were sore.

"Oh yeah! You dropped your cup in all of the commotion and the coffee spilt over your lap. You'll need to get that sorted in a minute."

"It's such a waste of good coffee!" Jen joked, though it was clear that she was more annoyed about what had happened to her.

Sam wanted to ask her about what he felt when he touched her wrist but he didn't know how to word his question. He didn't want to come across as nosey or intruding but it was really bothering him. When he touched her wrist, the sadness that he felt was sudden and almost overwhelming. It was like they had connected for that brief second.

* * *

"What the hell is going on in there?" Bobby questioned as soon as he and Natalie reached the back of the junk yard.

Natalie sighed, folding her arms against her chest. "You're going to think this is crazy..."

Bobby raised his eyebrow in response. "I am surrounded by a world of craziness Natalie. But what I am concerned about at this moment in time is why the hell Jennifer is rolling around in agony on my kitchen floor! I want a full explanation Natalie."

"It started just after she turned twenty two..." Natalie began, causing Bobby's eyes to widen slightly.

"Carry on." He pressed in a tight voice. It was all sounding too similar to something else.

"She started to grow more aware of everybody else's emotions... once, we went into a bar full of students celebrating a twenty first birthday. Well, you know twenty one year olds... they were all really, really drunk and hazy. Jen didn't even have a sip of alcohol and she started feeling hazy too, heck, she even got up on to the karaoke stage and sung a song! You know how shy Jen is... that just isn't her. Anyway, she looked and acted so drunk. It was really scary. So I took her out of the bar when she had gone too far and when we had left she almost immediately went back to normal." Natalie paused for breath but Bobby stayed silent, absorbed in the retelling of the events. "Jen started to be able to read everyone around her. She knew which people were avoidable and which ones were God's gift to men. I tried my best to deny any of it was happening because she's my baby sister and I just couldn't accept that something could be different about her... But then it came to our most recent hunt and it was all so emotional for her that she wanted to go to the funeral of one of the victims. Bobby, there were crowds of people, crowds of people who were so distraught. The emotions hit her like a ton of bricks and she passed out. She passed out for four days. I took her to the hospital straight away and they said she was in a coma... a frickin' coma and that it was doubtful that it was possible that she wouldn't wake up!"

Natalie cleared her throat of the raw emotion that was building up in it. "I thought she was going to die Bobby. It was a frickin' miracle that she woke up. Bobby, we think she's empathetic and whatever this is, is getting stronger and stronger every single day."

Bobby fiddled with his hat. "And that's when you decided to come to me?"

"I didn't know what else to do."

Bobby sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Your mom died in a house fire, didn't she?"

Jen nodded. "What has this got to do with our mom's death?"

"It's got everything to do with it!" Bobby exclaimed, frustrated. He had seen what Sam had to go through and he knew of a few other special children but he couldn't believe that it was happening to Jen too. "I think I know what it is but we need to speak to the Winchesters and fill them in."

* * *

**Hi, thank you for the support and feedback. I really appreciate it! Here is another chapter! I forgot to tell you that this story is set in season 2. Read and review. :)**


End file.
